Lemon Requests
by CherryRosePoppin
Summary: *REQUESTS ARE OPENED* This is for lemons, if you don't like, don't read. It's open right now so send in requests! I accept M/M, M/F, F/F, F/M/F, M/F/M, M/M/M, and F/F/F!
1. Requests

**Taking requests for lemons! I take F/F, M/M, F/M, M/F/M, F/M/F, M/M/M, and F/F/F. Here's the form for it:**

* * *

 **Canon:**

Cat 1:

Cat 2:

Setting:

Love, Lust, or Rape:

Other Cats:

 **OC:**

Cat 1's Name:

Cat 1's Gender, Age, Appearance:

Cat 1's Personality:

Cat 2's Name:

Cat 2's Gender, Age, Appearnace:

Cat 2's Personality:

Setting:

Love, Lust, or Rape:

Other Cats:

 **OC &Canon:**

Cat 1:

Cat 2's Name:

Cat 2's Gender, Age, Appearnace:

Cat 2's Personality:

Setting:

Love, Lust, or Rape:

Other Cats:


	2. ScourgeXPebble-Love

**A/N: I do NOT own Warriors and this was requested by Deertail.**

 **Pairing: Scourge X Pebble**

 **Type: Love**

 **Type of Ship: CanonXOc**

 **Setting: Forest Clearing**

* * *

No one would ever think, well maybe a few, that Scourge would get a mate. That Scourge would have kits. She didn't think she would be his mate, she wanted it to happen, but she never though that the strongest tom, the leader of the beloved clan she lived in, loved her. Wanted her. That she would be his mate. It made her think, it made her wonder what would've happen if she didn't join. What would of happen?

The blue spiked collar around her neck almost choked her. She wished she didn't have to wear it, but it was also her pride, something that she had to keep. It swung around her neck, it was lose, but it felt too tight. She flicked her tail, her light grey pelt shaking with it. Her eyes scanned the soft forest clearing. It was an area close to the city, it was a place she liked to visit, but it was also too close to the road, and smoke kept coming her way. Once a monster was driving and knocked mud on her, she had to wash it off before she came back to her clan. It took her a long time to get the stink off and she shuddered at the thought. She also knew that some cat were becoming suspicious of her. They more likely thought she was telling some rogues what the clan was doing, but she wasn't. She liked her clan too much, she didn't want to give it up yet.

She shook away the thoughts and turned her gaze to the trees. They were dancing, they were shaking their arms, making the leaves fall. One landed on her head and she shook the soft, green leaf off. She sneezed, making the leaf be pushed away even more. She stepped back before laying down. She let her tail fall casually next to her side, letting it softly touch her back paw. She yawned and laid her head on her paws, her right ear twitching as a fly flew around it. She closed her eyes, letting the forest melt into her ears. She felt like she could hear everything, feel everything, see everything. Until a soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

"So this was where you were going?" She jumped up and spun around, her fur raised until her eyes meet icy blue orbs that could look right into your soul. She swore that the world stopped as she looked into her leader's eyes. Her soft, light grey fur slowly laid back down onto her back, her dark grey speckles slowly relaxing back into their rightful place.

"I-I didn't expect that y-you would've followed m-me," she whispered quietly, cursing herself from stuttering, her nose barely touching his. The smaller tom had raised his head, his ice blue eyes not bothering to give away emotions. She wondered why he hid his emotions, made her wonder.

"I always wondered what you were doing, so I decided to follow you," he answered coolly, his ice blue eyes looking straight up at her. "Nice place you have. All to _yourself_. Have you ever wondered to tell anybody else? But, maybe you enjoyed being alone. Not to have to listen to everybody yelling, screaming, make you think. Don't you think so too?"

She nodded, her eyes looking anywhere from his, but he raised his paw, his claw silently trailing across her chin, making her shiver. A tremor ran down to her core, making her shiver. He forced her to look at him, his claw still on her chin.

"What are you trying to hid, _Pebble_?" he asked quietly, his eyes suddenly darken, glaring into her soul. "Do you want something? I could give it to you, just ask me."

His tail snaked over to her tail, slowly rising up and down her tail, his gaze showing nothing but icy blue coldness. His tail raised all the way to her right hip, softly stroking it. He seemed so...caring. It made her worry, made her worry about him, his behavior, herself, but mostly, her _safety_.

"I-I'm not trying to hid a-anything S-Scourge," Pebble finally uttered out, her eyes on his, worry flashing in hers. His lips came to a smirk as his claw getting ran up and down her chin, slowly going down her throat. She froze, her body stiff, her grey fur raised.

"Are you sure Pebble? Because, I think I saw worry flash through those beautiful eyes of yours," He cockily said, his smirk never falling, his eyes softening, but still holding that glare, and a soft, but dangerously low purr came out. He raised his muzzle to her ear. "Remember, I can do _anything_ for you. I can make it happen, in a blink of an _eye_."

His tail slowly came nearer to her core, right below her tail bone. She shivered as his tail swiftly touched her core, but he moved it. His tail kept coming to peck at her core, his tail softly touching it.

"I must admit Pebble, you're pretty brave sneaking out. I like you for that, but I also love how you move. How you fight. How you hunt. How you _purr_." His tail suddenly stopped right at her core, softly stroking it. She let out a feeble groan, her body getting tenser, but almost more calmer. His tail was stroking it even more, his claw that was on her throat raised over to her shoulder and up to the back of her neck. His breath slowly came down to her throat, slowly licking it, purrs coming from his throat.

Her legs were ready to give away when he suddenly pushed his tail tip into her core, her walls squishing the tip. She was getting wet, making it easier for him to easily slip his tail tip in and out of her core, her juices traveling from her core to his tail tip. He was licking her neck even more as his claw slowly coming to her ear. His tail was slowly getting more and more into her core, her core happily allowing him to slip in. She gasped as he forced all of his tail in, or at least all that he could get in. It was softly touching her g-spot. Her legs were getting wobbly, her breath getting shorter. She was going to give away, she knew it, _he_ knew it. He was soon pounding his tail into her core, making her moan and gasp.

"Admit it Pebble, you _like_ me," he whispered quietly, his icy blue orbs meeting hers, his tongue still lapping at her throat. "Just admit it, I'll make sure you'll be fine. I _like_ you."

She groaned as his tail was pounding more and more into her core, she closed her eyes as she opened her mouth and moaned, her body starting to get shaky, her body ready to collapse. Her hips started to push more into his tail, her groaning, her moaning, her _whimpering_ was driving Scourge insane. He started to nip at her throat, his eyes never leaving hers.

"F-fine! Y-you win, I-I like y-you!" Pebble yowled, her fur raising as she cummed, her juices coating his once silky, black tail into a silvery white. He smirked as his tail slipped out of her core and his claw ran down her ear, down her throat, and off her. He turned his head to her, his eyes sparking with amusement and...love...? She didn't know if it was her imagination or not, but it didn't matter as his hot breath came to her ear.

"Good girl. Now, what about we finally finish this little _moment_ ," he whispered as he backed away from her. On shaking paws, Pebble turned around, her juices still leaking out of her core. She got into a hunting crouch as she moved her tail away from her soft core. His eyes lite up as he saw the bright, pink core, his member getting hard. He swiftly mounted her and grabbed her scruff, his member softly teasing her core.

"C-come on S-scourge! J-just put it in!" She whimpered, but she was shushed by Scourge. He quietly braced himself to enter the soft core, his cum soaked tail softly tracing her fur, splattering some of her cum on her light colored pelt and on her dark grey speckles, some of it landing on the soft, lush, green grass. He suddenly pushed his member into her core, making her yelp, but that yelp turned to a loud moan as he pumped in and out of her, her slick walls allowing access to his hard member. He groaned as his member pounded into the tight core, Pebble's walls closing on his member, giving it a squeeze.

Pebble moaned louder, as Scourge continued to hit her g- spot, she swore that cats back in the alleys would hear them. She pushed her hips back into his, both of their hips grinding into each other. She felt herself squeeze his member harder, as his claws started to grip her fur, his groans and purrs starting to get louder, his hot breath falling on her neck.

"S-Scourge! I-I'm going t-to cum!" She yowled as her walls gave one final squeeze to his member before she gave release, her cum coating his member, before he released all of his semen into her womb. "Y-yes! I-I want y-your kits! Y-yes!"

His member easily slipped out of her core, as he un mounted her, softly pushing his nose against hers. His tail softly glided against her side, his lips turning to a soft smile, his eyes softening.

"I can't wait for our kits."

* * *

Pebble looked at the rising sun, her five beautiful kits softly drinking her milk. She curled her tail around them, as a tear fled from her eyes. They would never see their father, Scourge had died in the fight between BloodClan and the forest clans, and she was there, she saw it. She now lived back in the forest clearing where her and Scourge pronounced their love. She blinked away her tears, softly nuzzling each kit. She had three handsome toms and two beautiful she-cats. She smiled as she saw that one of the toms resembled Scourge. They all had a resemblance between Scourge and her, they would live up to his legend. She would make sure of that.


	3. AshXCinderfrostXThornblaze-Rape

**A/N: I do NOT own Warriors and this was requested by Guest.**

 **Pairing: Ash X Cinderfrost X Thornblaze**

 **Type: Rape**

 **Type of Ship: M/F/M and OCXOCXOC**

 **Setting: In The Forest**

* * *

The soft flesh melted as teeth closed around it. It was so soft, so delicate as it could tear so easily. Mouth closing, swallowing, enjoying the soft taste. It didn't burn as it fell, but it was slippery. Fur closed around fur as more flesh was ripped out of the prey. The prey had ran, ran, and ran until it got caught. It could've ran away if it didn't stop for a short while. Claws had closed around the delicate life source, ripping it away from the small creature. It was vulnerable, and the predator ate off it, enjoying the playing. Enjoyed how the prey ran around the idea like it was nothing, as if it was safe, closed back at its home, safe, where no predator could find them.

"I'm so happy that the hunting party was able to catch this, it's so amazing!" His voice called out, her head jumping up and her sky, blue eyes meeting her mate's. She breathed in and out of her nose, the prey's scent washing into her nostrils. She nodded in agreement, her blue-grey fur mashing together with her mate's own fur. His scent and fur was so welcoming, his scent almost always smelled like soft timber wood that crowded their territory and his fur was soft like dewy moss. She wanted to nuzzle into him even more, but she restrained herself.

"Yeah, it's very easy to swallow," She answered softly her eyes staring lovingly at her mate. She nuzzled his head with her own soft, blue-grey head, her ears softly bumping into his chin, one resting on his cheek. She purred softly, their tails entwining. He felt so warm and his purr sounded like soft honey, softly soothing her.

"Have you ever thought of having kits?" Her mate finally asked, her head unwinding from his chin. Her soft, sky blue eyes looked confused for a second but it vanished. She didn't know what to say, she had thought of having little kits of their own, running around in the clan. She felt her face heat up, but she ignored it.

"Of course I have Aspenfang! I-I just don't know about having kits right now, but yeah I have thought about it. It seems...nice," She answered back, her mind always wandered off somewhere. She never really thought about it a lot.

"If we do have kits early, our nest will be empty before we know it Cinderfrost," She could hear her mate's purr when he replied back, his soft smile displayed on his glowing face. She laughed at how he seemed so calm and happy about it, as the prey seemed forgotten now.

"I know, it's just hard to imagine us as parents, then possibly grandparents!" She squeaked, her mind racing around with thoughts of being a grandparent. She shook her head, maybe she needed a walk, yeah, a walk to clear her mind.

"I'm going to go for a walk," She murmured as she got up, her fur gliding up with the rest of her. She licked her mate's head, watching as he nodded. She turned away from him, her paws leading her out of the safety of the camp and into the timber wood forest. She breathed in the fresh air, it rushing against her face. It filled her nostrils, her mouth, her ears, everything. She felt like she could taste it! She always loved the smell of the fresh timber trees and how their leaves waved around. Reminded her of being a new apprentice. Her lips tugged into a soft smile as she started to walk deeper into the forest. She knew where she was going as she was walking through her invisible path. Cinderfrost made sure she didn't accidently step on one of the sticks as a hunting patrol might be near by and she didn't want to scare off the prey. She breathed in the fresh air again, before continuing on her walk.

* * *

She knew she was getting farther and farther away from the camp, but that was the enjoyment of walking. The scent of timber wood was still in the air and she just loved the smell. She stopped and sniffed the air, not catching a scent.

'Hmm, no patrols. But, I am farther away from the camp anyways, besides it's not like anything is going to happen," She thought her dark grey stripes stiffening ever so slightly. She sniffed the air again and caught a smell, or someone's scent. Her fur stiffened even more, her sky blue eyes looking everywhere, until she saw them. They were both tom, one was a brown and white tom and striking amber eyes that could scorch your pelt. She recognized this tom, he was Thornblaze. He was a warrior like her and they have only talked a few times. The other tom she saw was a cat she had never saw in her whole life. He was a light speckled tom with green eyes that reflected off the grassy plains. But, by his smell, she could already can confirm he was indeed a rogue. He stuck to him like it was he's own pelt, and his own fur looked rigid as well.

Suddenly, she felt amber and green met her own blue. Her body froze, she knew her body froze. Every instinct of hers told her to run. Told her to not show fear. She bared her teeth and growled, her blue eyes narrowing and her pupils becoming thin slits. She wasn't the prey, she won't become the prey. That's at least what she told herself, but to the toms, she would be their prey. She was nothing but prey to them. They didn't stiffen at her glare, but instead looked at her with hunger and lust in their eyes. They were ready to kill and hunt down their prize.

As fast as they walked, her legs forced her to run. The grass was pushed back, twigs didn't bother to wait for her to snap them in half, her blue-grey fur was a blur with wild blue eyes scanning everywhere. She could hear them chasing, she could feel their breath on her tail tip. No, on her haunches. That scared her. No, it didn't. She was a fierce hunter, she was made to hunt and not be prey. Their breath was off her, and now she could only hear her heartbeat. She stopped, catching her breath.

Suddenly, she felt herself tumble to the ground, paws closing around on her head. Claws poked at her skin, while a tail blocked her eyes. She growled and started to thrash around, her claws becoming unsheathe, ready to tear into flesh. Her hips buckled, trying to give her more space to thrash around. Suddenly claws grabbed her at her hips, pushing her backwards while paw steps circled her.

"I don't think you want to thrash dear, unless you want this to be more painful," she could feel his breath on her ear, his voice soft and silky, a soft purr echoing in her ear. She growled and tried to thrash again, but she could feel more claws stick into her fur.

"Is this a sick game your playing because I don't like it!" She screamed, her teeth now bared and a growl slipping out from her throat. Suddenly claws hit her head, and once the claws left, she knew her own blood was slipping out from her pelt, making her blue-grey fur get stained with her blood. She screamed as she felt more claws slash at her head again.

"Shush little one. We don't want to ruin your pretty little pelt, do we now?" A hiss entered her ear, his voice filled with venom. She could now feel vines with thorns pushed into them get wrapped around her paws, forcing them to stay where they are or she will get more bruises on her paws. She could feel it tighten around her even more, before she was pulled closer. She sniffed the air, timber bark feeling her sense of smell.

'They're tying me to a tree!' The realization hit her as her back paws were being tied. Suddenly a screech left her mouth as she felt her back paws being tied to a bush. Her back was starting to ache, her spine felt like it was going to rip.

"Ugh, Thornblaze I thought she wasn't going to scream!" An annoyed voice snapped as the tail was removed so she could see clearer. She could now see her front paws were indeed tied to a timber wood tree. She tried looking back, but Thornblaze was blocking the path. Thornblaze was arguing with the other tom, both of their eyes focused on her, before they both snapped back to their argument.

"Shut up Ash! You knew she was going to scream if you tied her to another timber wood tree!" Thornblaze snapped at the tom known as Ash. His eyes were narrowed and was glaring at Ash.

"Whatever Thornblaze. Let's just do this already, isn't this why you brought me here?" Ash asked, his hungry eyes now on her. She shivered under his look, his green eyes looking her up and down.

Thornblaze snorted and looked at her, before walking towards her, her eyes watching his every move. She glared and hissed, as the blood finally started to dry. The tom stood in front of her until Ash joined. Ash smiled at her, his teeth now showing. He gently laid a paw on her head, a smirk playing along Thornblaze's face.

"Cinderfrost, can you be a dear and open your mouth?" Thornblaze asked softly, his eyes lingering on her face. She shook her head and Thornblaze's smirk turned to a snarl. His teeth showed and he angrily swiped at her face, a new scar on her face. Blood started to drip down her face again, a sob leaving her throat. "Now, will you open your mouth?"

She nodded and opened her mouth, closing her eyes as tears dripped down her scarred face. Suddenly her eyes shot open as two members forced themselves into her small mouth. She started to choke as both where hitting the back of her throat.

"Now be a good kitty and suck," Ash ordered, his green eyes glaring at her while a smirk played on his face. She glared up at him with tear soaked eyes as she forced her tongue to wrap around both of them. Ash groaned, before starting to thrust into her mouth. She screamed, making vibrations towards the toms' members, making both of them moan. She forced her head to move back and forth, her teeth grinding against their members. She suckled them like she used to do when she was a little kit, their members rubbing against her tongue, the insides of her cheeks, her teeth, and the roof of her mouth. She closed her eyes as their moans echoed in her ears.

Both started to thrust into her mouth, as if they were trying to put all of their members into her mouth. Ash put a paw on her mouth and shoved her head towards them, forcing their members to slide into her throat. She knew there was now a bump in her throat, both of their now slick members sliding up and down her mouth and throat. Soon the area was filled with groans and moans, until Ash smirked down at her. He took his member out of her throat and he let himself release all of his cum on her face. His cum slid off her face, mixing in with her blood. Thornblaze groaned and released his cum in her mouth. He slid his member out and once Cinderfrost tried to spit it out, he swiped his paw down her face, his claws slashing down her face.

"Swallow," He hissed, as more blood spilled out of her wounds. Cinderfrost's sky blue eyes were a mess, with blood and cum pouring around her eyes and tears spilling out. He watched as she swallowed his cum, a smile spreading over his face.

"So, who's getting her core?" Ash asked, his paw on Cinderfrost's back, his paws ever so slightly move towards her core.

"We'll both take turns, but I want her core," Thornblaze hissed as he walked over to Ash. He moved his paw away and positioned his member over Cinderfrost's core. Ash rolled his eyes and positioned his member over her tail hole.

"P-please d-don't!" Cinderfrost cried, trying to get the vines off her, thrashing around. Thornblaze growled and bit her tail right as he forced himself into her core, breaking her harem. Ash snarled and shoved all of his member into her tail hole causing Cinderfrost to scream. She buried her face into the dirt as her tail hole and core were being ripped apart.

"Well look at this Ash! Our little toy was a virgin, isn't that fantastic!" Thornblaze purred as he started to thrust in and out of her core, his member fully going in her core. Her screams and pleas were muffled by the dirt as her back got more scratches from Ash's claws. Ash moaned as he pounded into Cinderfrost, her walls closing around both of the tom's members. Ash pushed his member out of her tail hole and shoved it in her core, forcing it in. Both toms' members rammed against each other as they tore Cinderfrost apart. She screamed as she was forced back towards them, her walls squeezing their members. Ash moved his tail towards her tail hole and pushed it in.

"Take all of that in Cinderfrost!" Ash moaned as he started to push his tail more and more into her tail hole.

"We'll make sure Aspenfang won't even notice that it's the same Cinderfrost!" Thornblaze snickered at her, as his claws grabbed her haunches.

"You'll even have our kits! Wouldn't that be wonderful!"

"Yes, wouldn't that be nice Cinderfrost?"

Both toms groaned as they released their cum and seed into her womb. She cried as her walls gave them a squeeze once more. Thornblaze and Ash took out both of their members and let the rest of their cum cover her scar covered back. Ash gave her one final scratch and nodded at Thornblaze before running off. Thornblaze snickered as he walked up to her. He shoved his face towards her face, his smirk growing wider.

"Don't worry Cinderfrost, your mate will also have a chance to enjoy his own punishment!" Thornblaze purred as he tore off the vines, before walking off but said this before he vanished, "If you tell anyone, you'll wish you never did."

Cinderfrost felt her cum-filled, covered, scarred body curl up on the ground, tears falling off her face. She had been raped, she had let herself become the prey and be killed.


	4. ReedwhiskerXLeafpool-Love

**A/N: I do NOT own Warriors and this was requested by Drizzlestream313.**

 **Pairing: Reedwhisker X Leafpool**

 **Type: Love**

 **Type of Ship: M/F and CanonXCanon**

 **Setting: Abandon Twoleg Barn**

 **P.S: I hope it's fine that I put that Crowfeather was almost Leafpool's mate but she chose Reedwhisker over him. If you don't like it, just tell me and I'll change it. Also, both of them might be a little OOC and I'm sorry.**

* * *

They ran and ran around the circle that they called their life. He thought she only picked him because he looked like the other one. But she said she loved him because he was different. He thought she only loved him because of his dark coat that looked exactly like the WindClan tom. She said she loved him because he had the most beautiful shade of black. He thought she only loved him because he was slender like the swift, fox-hearted tom. She said she loved him because of how his frame fit his pelt. He thought she loved him because of his dark colored eyes just like how the sly fox's eyes were. She said she loved him because they were a soft, gray color that was like a storm. He thought she loved him because of his prickly personality that fit the horrible creature that was supposedly a 'warrior'. She said she loved him because it fit so well with his dark colored pelt and eyes. He thought she loved him because of how his scent was just like the wicked tom. She says she loves him because he smelled like the fresh river and the soft reeds that his name so ever called him. He still thinks that she only loves him because he was exactly like the tom she ever so refused. She still says that she only loves him because he was the tom that took her heart, he was the cat she ever so wished she could be with forever. They still ran and ran around the circle that they called their ever so changing life.

His dark eyes watched her move. Her soft tabby coat still flashed as she ran ahead of him. Happiness was in her so beautiful, but calm amber eyes. That were like sparks to him. Her soft brown tabby coat still was the same pelt he loved. He loved how her smell wafted over his sense of smell and how it stuck to her. She smelled like fresh herbs and lilac flowers. She also smelled like the woodland forest she lived in. He also loved of how her fur felt. It was soft and kept cleaned. He wished he could just nuzzle into the fur like a newborn kit, but he shouldn't. His gaze returned to look at his pelt. He wondered if she loved him because of his dark colored grey eyes that she said that were like a beautiful storm. She said they were like a perfect flame in the eyes. She said she loved how his black coat stuck to his pelt and how it was a beautiful shade of black. His smell was like a meadow mixed with reed and the freshness of a river. His fur wasn't super soft, it was slick and almost fuzzy.

"Reedwhisker, are you ok?" Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. She had stopped, her soft amber eyes shone with concern as she looked at him. He also realized that he had stopped. He nodded but he knew she wouldn't buy it. "Reedwhisker, what's wrong?"

He still stayed quiet, looking at his paws. He didn't want to tell her that he still doubted that she loved him because of himself.

"Reedwhisker, please tell me!" Her voice was now a plea, her eyes was still shining with concern. He gulped before he spoke.

"Leafpool, are you sure you still love me? I mean, I know you kept telling me that you love me because I'm myself, but are you sure you just love me because I look like _him?_ " He asked, his voice almost pleading but angry to.

"Reedwhisker, I love you because you are you! I don't love Crowfeather, I love you! And only you!' She whispered as she stepped closer to him, her pelt barely touching his, her scent molding into his. He closed his eyes to take in all of her scent before opening his eyes again. He stared at her and opened his mouth to speak, but the storm decided to hit. Rain started to pour down on them and he knew his fur and hers would be wet in a few heartbeats.

"Leafpool, let's get going," He said quietly, before leading her towards their new destination, the abandon twoleg barn.

* * *

They both pushed themselves into the old barn. Hay was neatly stacked towards the right corner, probably storing dust and dust bunnies. The air smelled like musk, old honey scent clung to the air. He pushed Leafpool in, hoping that possibly she would get dryer quicker. He pushed her into the corner where the hay was neatly stacked at.

"Climb up there, you might be more comfortable," He ordered softly, shoving her up there. She snorted and pushed him away, before softly jumping up to the highest area. It was a couple of fox tails away from the roof, but it was still nice and cozy. He jumped up there as well, softly walking over to where Leafpool was. He silently laid down next to her, nuzzling into her while their wet coats mushed together. They laid there quietly, not bothering to speak.

"Can't you believe me when I say that I love you?" Leafpool silently asked, breaking the silence. His dark eyes wondered towards her face, her eyes looking directly at him. He sighed and nuzzled into her fur even more.

"Because I'm afraid you only picked me because I look like Crowfeather and it might be easier if you just broke my heart," He answered, looking away from her, closing his eyes. He could feel and hear her breath on his neck as she nuzzled her head into his neck. He suddenly heard a sob come from Leafpool. He turned around to look at her, concern shining in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry L-L-"

"Stop! I'm sorry that you keep thinking I only love you because you look like Crowfeather. I really do love you Reedwhisker. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to have kits with you, to have a life with you! If you don't want that and keep doubting me so you could just leave me. You really can," she sobbed as her tears strained her fur and his own fur. He sighed and nuzzled his nose into her forehead.

"Don't be sorry, it's my fault for pushing you into this mess," He softly whispered into her fur, his nose nestled into her fur. Even when she was wet, she still smelled like the woodlands. He breathed in her scent as she silently cried. He moved his tail over to her body, gently massaging her back. He gently licked her head, closing his dark eyes as he drank in her scent, as her sobbing quieted down.

"I still love you Leafpool, I just, I don't know why I keep thinking that," he whispered as he felt her head nuzzle into his chest. "I want a life with you too, to have kits with you."

He felt her remove her head from his chest, looking at her with happiness, wet stains on her eyes, and her eyes still twinkling with soft tears in them. She let out a purr and nuzzled back into his chest, both of them sitting there silently, listening to their heartbeats, and letting their scents mingle with each other.

"Reedwhisker?" Leafpool's quiet voice broke through the silence. He opened one eye to look down at her.

"Yes Leafpool," He replied back, opening his other eye to look down at her. He watched as she shuffled her paws in embarrassment, her face heating up, and how her eyes didn't bother to look at him.

"M-m-maybe we c-co-could try hav-having kits r-right now...?" She was fumbling over her words, her paws shuffling around. Her eyes still didn't looked up at him.

"Right...now?" He asked quietly, feeling her nod her head. He closed his eyes and let his tail entwine with her tail. "Yeah, yeah we can do it right now."

He rose up, nosing her tail away from her haunches. He watched as she got up, lining up to get in a hunting crouch. He watched as her tail suddenly quickly switched over to where her core was hidden. He chuckled at how shy she really was. He was about to move her tail away, but he stopped himself, he didn't want to force her. He watched as she shuffled her paws again in embarrassment before she moved her tail away from her core.

"Please be gentle," He could hear her whisper those words as he softly grabbed her scruff. He softly purred as he positioned his member over her core.

"I promise I'll be gentle," He whispered in her ear as he pressed the head of his member into her core. He stiffen as she watch her twitch. Once she stopped, he moved his member more into her core again, watching as she groaned in pain. He stopped when his member reached her hymen, letting her adjust to the pain. She nodded when she was ready and with a quick thrust he broke her hymen. She yelped and he stopped himself, letting her adjust even more. He licked behind her ears, nuzzling his nose into her head.

"You can, continue now," her soft voice allowed him to continue. He first started off slow, allowing her to get use to it. After a while, he started getting faster, his member rubbing against her walls. He heard her moan as he hit her g- spot. She moaned louder, her ears pressed back on her head in embarrassment. He groaned as her walls squeezed his member, before he continued. He watched as her paws still shuffled in embarrassment as she moaned. He started going faster and faster as he let go of her scruff and licked her head, telling her silently that she didn't have to worry. Her moaning and his groaning got louder as they started going faster, their scents mingling in with the heat of how their furs mused together.

He felt her get ready to release and he was about to release as well. She felt her walls tighten around her as she was ready to reach her climax.

"I love you so much Leafpool," He mumbled into her ear as they both released, shooting his cum into her womb. He let his member slide out of her core as he fell right next to her. He felt her nuzzle into him, licking his cheek.

"I love you too Reedwhisker," She whispered as she closed her eyes, her body nuzzled into his. He purred as he curled his tail around her body, closing his eyes as well, ready to see what their fate takes them.


End file.
